Passing Arms
by gatordog
Summary: Harry Potter was meany things an inventor, Assassin, Cook, a Squib and meany other things both good and bad, but if theirs one thing hes not its a family man wither he should reconnect with his old one or start a new Harry Potter has to choose witch one he really wants.


_**This story starts one year before the akame ga kill series and they will leave the harry potter world during summer and return about 2 years later after they kill the minister and king in the Empire.**_

 _ **HarryxSheele**_

 _ **TatsumixAkamexMei(temporary)Leone**_

 _ **LubbockxNajenda**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We currently find ourselves in a bar/restaurant/motel, this bar was called _Torches_ it was a small tavern that served muggle food and alcohol along with the normal magical ones in a little wizard shopping area called diagon alley inside a part called knockturn alley. But that wasn't what the bar was actually known for in knockturn alley….. Right now there was only two people inside one was a male goblin who was behind the bar cleaning a glass. The other a man who looked to be in his late teens from what little you could see of his face from it being covered by his muggle black and white on the inside furred hoodie, and a white t-shirt along with black shorts and white tennis shoes. The boy had finished eating a burger and drinking ketchup as he slowly looked over to a billboard on the wall a few feet next to him.

It was filled with wanted posters and other things like ads for products ,but there was 8 bounties that stood out they all seem to be connected by two things, one the bounty's on their heads would be enough that a single family could survive on for the rest of their lives and together was enough to become as wealthy as the top purebloods like the Malfoys. The last thing in common was that they all seem to connect to the same organization below all their names "Night Raid" the organization had the symbol of a black bird over the yellow moon on a red background. They were the most dangerous assassins currently in both the muggle and magical world, they had killed hundreds of important political people and business men, no one ever could catch them, they would just suddenly appear and attack out of nowhere and then disappeared again, the only way for someone to find them was to hire them from this very bar threw the owner.

"….It seems that they finally discovered what you looked like…..looks like you're the finale member identified." Spoke the goblin, his name was Larrig and he was night raids informant having many connections to both the bank and the underground his job was finding the group of assassins work while taking a cut from it as well as protection for him if he ever got caught.

"Yes well I am the most stealthy of our group other than Akame and technically only I have any actual background history to cover in this world." Joked the boy revealing a teen with black hair and a single emerald green eye on his right eye socket the other however was forcefully closed shut indicating that it was either heavily damaged or removed in the past, he also had a scar in the shape of an X over the right eye socket of his, though it was slightly faded from years of growing and healing. He was extremely pale, completely bone white with a little black makeup making circles around his eyes that made him look like a walking skellington.

"….It made the news for the past months that the Potter's eldest missing son was discovered to be a dangerous assassin with what people are calling your imperial arms dangerous dark artifacts, that have driven you mad i bet." Snickered the bar goblin, while the boy also slightly laughed at the statement.

Larrig was one of a handful of goblins who knew of the secret item that Harry held, it was an imperial arm or Teigu and it was created by the goblins, humans, and a handful of powerful wizards; the weapons created from the body's and souls of S-Rank danger beast that lived in a separate world as well as rare materials that the humans that helped them build the weapons were from taking half of the 96 created both worlds taking 48 each along with their blue prints which were mostly destroyed latter. They were designed so that only muggles could properly wield them due to if a magic user used it the different energies of the wizard's magic core and the imperial arms magical soul would clash and cause the magic user to explode from the inside out in a worse case scenario. There weren't many of them in this world, most were destroyed by the wizards as they classified them as dark items with the ones that survived hidden by pure bloods and the goblins, who held the blue prints though only a person with an imperial arms could read them.

Harry as a child was born a squib and was often neglected by his parents since childhood, when he was 4 years old his siblings were born, a pair of twins named Eric and Rose. Eric looked exactly like their father while Rose completely looked like their mother.

With both magic born Harry now became completely forgotten, a year later Eric defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, he was in the room at the time and the explosion completely hospitalized him and taking away his left eye. Not once in the mouths he spent at saint mongoose did his family visit him and Harry left the hospital by himself with the help of flow powder and walking. His brother was no better while growing up with fame, Eric had become slightly arrogant from all the special tutoring and his talents in combat magic.

His sister was considered the perfect witch to the public showing above average intelligence and excelling at everything she did she was even the first one to show accidental magic and started walking and talking first. It was on their fifth birthday when he found Passing; he was hiding in the attic from the party happening downstairs with the whole order of phoenix their celebrating the twins birthday.

He started reacting to it and instinctively found it in a hidden room filled with some blue prints for the Imperial arms. It was an old ancient family artifact of a portrait that used to belong to godric Gryffindor himself the painting opened up to reveal a room inside were the journal of Godric Gryffindor who apparently fell in love with a squib who last wielded Passing keeped his research on the subject. It gave instructions on how to use it and the amazing things about the other world were the other imperial arms were located. After bonding with Passing he instantly started training in secret with it, he now had a new purpose in life rediscovering the imperial arms and started learning as much as he could about imperial arms and finding the ones that survived.

6 years later after mastering his imperial arms, he ran away when his family left to send the twins off the Hogwarts express for their first year. During the 6 years in training he took a inheritance test and opened of two vaults, one was Godric Gryffindor's which was linked threw his imperial arms and the other was the one that held all the coped blueprints and 5 imperial arms that the Goblin king took interest in. The king and Harry soon came with an agreement that they would share the imperial arms and soon both started on making a portal in secret to reach the other world from the ministry.

Months later, a proper portal was created and hidden in his vault in Gringotts and spent most of his time tinkering with his Imperial Arms and trying to make his own personal ones. He created his first working one for a very specific purpose to create checkpoints with wormholes he could activate and use them to get around faster than the other people. Harry scouted the world out and was shocked to see a world that was still in a medieval period with a child king with the minister controlling him, the goblins agreed that making connect with this even more corrupt government system then even they had seemed like a bad idea. Soon they made a secret pact with the revolutionary army providing weapons and food in exchange for broken imperial arms they could repair and raw resources from their world like danger beasts and rare minerals.

Soon Harry himself joined the revolutionary army and joined a side group known as Night Raid where he meet the love of his life. With him having access to his world he brought Night Raid to his world to give the group a bigger job revenue.

"Well thanks Larrig, I better get going, me and Sheele were assigned by the boss as security for hogwarts during their Tri-Wizard Tournament but before that we were hired by Amelia Bones to help guard the quidditch world cup." Harry said getting up a putting his hood back on and headed towards the door leaving the bar before heading down an alley where the end was completely covered in darkness showing that he activated a wormhole but to everyone else in the alley it was just a dark empty corner, that was why he picked this spot and soon he disappeared from both the magical world and human world for now, in his hand was a white bag filled with 30 servings for himselfs since now he would have only 4 then the regular 8 hours to come and visit to eat lunch,dinner,and breakfast; it had an expansion charm filling it with a couple dozen cheese burgers for him to eat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amelia Bones was a very proud woman, she was a confident duelist and her Auroras were the best of the best, but she was nervous right now. With Fudge constantly cutting the DMLE's budget, she couldn't afford enough Auror's to help guard the quidditch world cup and she needed help. So threw a few connections she had in Gringotts she was able to hire Night Raid, if she was honest with herself they terrified her. They were an assassination organization that killed anyone for money, they killed their victims with what people speculate were cursed muggle weapons and often or not the body's either were unrecognizable or had the look of pure pain on their faces that creeped out even mad eye monney, and he was a tough as you could get!

The ministry was even to afraid to out right search and apprehend the group, all they did was create a bounty on their head whenever they could be identified. While it is illegal to hire an assassin to kill someone, it wasn't illegal to hire bodyguards to protect and event or person so she was legally safe from being imprisoned for hiring them.

Suddenly the flap of her tent opened and Night Raid entered her temporary office, they were a strange group to look at, they wore muggle clothes some being more medieval and seemed to be pretty laid back for a group of criminals that killed hundreds of political people and soldiers sent to kill them or hired to take out should be.

Leading the group was their leader a woman identified as Najenda she was a woman in her mid 20's and had silver colored short haired, a single light purple right eye and on her other she wore an eye patch. Her right arm seemed to be also medal and aperd to work mechanically like those muggle machines.

Just behind her were a boy and a girl both to still be in their teens, now that she looked around only the leader and the man in green armor with a gravity defying haircut seem to be the only young adults their the rest looked like they were going in their last years at hogwarts they were just teagers! The boy had green hair and from what the reports stated was named Lubbock and the pink haired girl was named Mine and she was currently wielding a silver colored long range muggle firearm while the green haired boy looked unarmed though he should have some hidden weapon on him.

Behind them were five other people; the black haired man that seemed to be the only other adult and was named Bulat, with him was a blackhaired girl with an emotionless expression on her face, the reports say her name was Akame it slightly unserved how all this children should such dangerous criminals they should be enjoying their lives with friends and family instead of taking of heads for a couple of gallons. Angelina eyebrow twitched at the blond girl, her clothes out of all of them was the most revealing and showed her above average attractive body any male wizard would love to have for at least one night, the girl was identified as Leone. The final female assassin was a girl in a purple dress, glasses, purple hair, and even purple eyes, behind her back was a pair of dangerously large pair of scissors; her name was Sheele. Right next to the girl was the only one in the group that was last identified but the most well known. Harry Potter the runaway squib older brother of Eric Potter the boy who lived, it was one one the reasons they were so well known, one of their members was a son of a light fanmily and now worked killing innocents for money with a dark magic item.

"Hello Madam Bones, we are Night Raid, we will like to discuss with you were we will be positioning ourselves during the guarding of the tournament." Spoke Najenda clearly she was the one in charge from her confident attitude and that she gave off the Aura of a leader.

"Yes well I whould like it if you all could keep yourself hidden I don't want the civilians to get scared with you guys out in the open."

The group nodded since it mad since, they were wanted criminals for the jobs they did though they all lived in a different world when they weren't here doing a job so that didn't really bother them. Plus it's pretty easy to stay undercover since they didn't have magic for wizards to sense and none were trained to feel for a person's Aura, plus they were god damn assassins being unnoticed was what they were supposed to excel at, even though they could fight directly with no problem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric potter was excited as he was in one of the stand boxes with his family and his friends Ron and Hermione. They got invited by the weasleys to join them at the quidditch world cup, every weasley was there except for percy was was in a higher box with the minister. His sister Rose was a on the other side of the bench with her friends Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Right now he and Ron were currently talking about the Quidditch match while watching the game. It was the finales and Ireland just beat bulgarian but their seeker Viktor Krum caught the snitch in the end, ending the game. They were exiting the arena and were heading back towards their camping spots for dinner. While walking with his friends he looked around at the rest of the group, his sister was talking with ginny with Luna and Neville behind them occasionally commenting. His Father was talking to his godfather Sirius, Rons father, and Remus, while everybody was happy seeing the events Eric noticed his mother looked saddened again. Ever since his brother ran away, his mom has never been the same since, she sometimes forgot to sleep or eat properly and it pained both him and his sister how heart their mother was.

His fist slightly clinched " _It's all Harry's fault that moms in all this pain I'm going to kick his ass when I become a Aurora and arrest him for the crimes he has done."_ Thinking of how recently his brother was revealed to be apart of Night raid, probably was a death eater to.

That new terrorist group of Muggles was causing all sorts of problems, apparently they were hired guns who kill anyone that was willing to pay, even children and the elderly weren't safe from them being targeted. From what this father has told them, that they might be some dark magic experiments from a dark wizard trying to give muggles magic by having them wield dark artifacts, and they seemed to be all insane from what the survivors of their slaughters kept screaming, it was the only way they even got the name of the organization and the names and images of who they were. Their mother became even more disheartened when she discovered that her eldest son had turned into such a monster, with only their father claiming that maybe he could be cured when they finally caught him.

Suddenly screams were being hard and smoke filled the air as Eric noticed that wizard tents were being sent on fire, and looked like people were being suspended up in midair.

"GET DOWN, AND HEAD FOR THE WOODS!" Ordered his father as everyone took their wands out and started running towards the woods. Behind them Sirius, Remus, Mr. Wesley, and his dad immediately heading towards the death eaters while everyone else who wasn't a Aurora ran into the woods the Death Eaters following.

Soon the teens were running with wands out lighting their way threw the pitch black forest, eventually they stopped to take a breather when their adrenaline finally wore out, the twins, Arthur, and Bill keeping a lookout around them for any wizards.

Suddenly blast of magic came from every direction, the group huddled together to defend and retaliate the blast. They were back against the tree, the older generation manly making shields to protect them and the others who didn't know the spell. It didn't take long for the death eaters to completely surround them and they ran out of energy to cast spells.

"Well well well if it isn't the blood trader families and Eric Potter, the lord himself wants to end you, though that doesn't mean we can't kill the traitors and torture you instead."

The head leader said smiling under his mask, He and the others raised their wands which started glowing….

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! NIGHT RAID!"

Suddenly a blast of yellow energy came out of nowhere killing 3 death eaters, they screamed in pain as they were burnt from the inside out and fell down into the floor as charted black corpses.

In another flash half of the rest of the death eaters were cut completely in half, blasted, or falling down on the floor bleeding. Suddenly three women in muggle clothing walked out of the darkness, the group instantly recognized the members of night raid, who wouldn't for being such a small group of young assassins they were infamous in both the muggle and the wizard world.

The sword wielding women Akame, the pink haired sniper Mine, and finally the purple haired women with the giant pair of scissors Sheele. The women just looked the group over before running off, they had just killed off nearly a dozen death eaters in less then a second so brutally and they used no magic just those dark weapons they wielded, that realization startled the group. Before the group could even say anything the women disappeared into the darkness again, probably to find more deatheaters to kill since they didn't seem interested in killing them, with them gone the group then saw the corpses they left and all of them hurled the lunch they had a few hours ago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was currently bored right now, most of the death eaters were nothing but grunts and were pretty easy to kill. Half of the team stayed behind to kill the death eaters here while the other group dealt with the ones running into the woods after the civilians.

They were currently finishing throwing all the deatheaters bodies into a large pile, the group had reunited with its other half and decided to collect the bodies for proof and by the looks of it theirs around 2 to 3 dozen of them were killed by them.

"Night Raid put your weapons down and come with us you are all under arrest!" Yelled a group of Auroras, they had their wands pointed at them thought they didn't care, they trained themselves to dodge bullets, spells were the least of their concerns.

"We were hired by your head of the DMLE to help guard the quidditch games" Spoke Najenda, they won't kill them, maybe knock them out if they get a little to trigger happy, but they weren't going to kill the men of their employer.

The auroras were skeptical as soon the rest of the Auras finally arrived with Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, Barty Crouch head of the DIMC, the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter.

"What going on here!" Spoke Fudge trying to act like what the head of all magical britain should act, the new arrivals became just as tense as the already their wands ready.

"Minister do to some recent budget cuts I had to privately hire help and they were the ones to respond towards the assignment" Spoke Anilia Bones with a sigh.

"And you would list in the aide of criminals! They could have harmed the bystanders!" Yelled Fudge

"Night Raid is an assasination organization for hire, we complete our assignments including the guarding like we were assigned to, Miss Bones did you wire our money yet." Spoke Najenda unimpressed by the man as he was a coward with what looks like him having half of the Aoras their surrounding him instead of defending off the Death Eaters.

While this was happening the potters, sirius, and Lupin were more interested in Harry finally seeing his face again with the last time being just before they left the house with Eric and Rose to go to kings cross station. Lily seemed to the most unstable,tears in her eyes shaking all over, holding herself back from hugging her missing son in fear of him attacking her or yelling at her in anger.

Night Raid for the most part were calm, while they did raise their eyebrows at the potters they took no action since their friend didn't seem to even make the effort of acknowledging them and continued to eat his burgers with all the blood of the death eaters still on him and his bone hilted short katana that he was recently trying to master to help deal with his imperial arms weakness of it being made for mostly long and mid range combat.

"Yes I did it a little while after our meeting by owling gringotts."

"Very well, we will be leaving now, please come to us if you want someone to be assassinated or another guarding mission." She then turns around and started to leave with her subordinates following.

"Now see here while I thank you for the unneeded help, you lot are all under arrest for the many murders your group had done in magical britain." Spoke Fudge with his wand out, soon the group was surrounded though they still had calm expressions on their face.

"Why I would love to sit and chat about our crimes, we have places to be….Harry" She spoke never looking back at the minister, the boy nodded lifting his left hand which held his bag of food while the other was holding a cheeseburger which he put in his mouth. In his left hand he wore a ring it was simple black metal with a red ruby in the middle, it glowed a slight red before a large mass of darkness appeared like a black hole absorbing the light around it.

Several wizards fired at them but the black hole just absorbed it all, the group then started walking calmly into it, the first being Najenda until only Harry was left and he started walking towards it.

"HARRY!" His mother finally spoke hand outstretched looking at him with tears in her eyes.

The boy stopped, turned around to the women who addressed him with an uncaring expression, his only hand up was the one holding his burger.

"...Please come back to me…" The women said in a soft voice, Harry stood there and put his left hand on his chin as though he was thinking on what she said.

"Hmmm…..Nope!" He said with a small smile with his cheeseburger still in his mouth before jumping backwards into the black portal while putting the burger in his left hand again, biting again into his burger the black portal then disappeared. Leaving behind a crying mother and a crushed father, along with a pissed and scared Minister that the criminals had escaped so easily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Chapter END**_


End file.
